


When Enstars meets random ideas... Oh God, save them.

by Yuanith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, M/M, One Shot, for eventual warnings please read chapter notes, from memes to serious, give Anzu love okay, let's give those boys some love, random as hell, save Hajime 2k17, that Hajime/everyone is a meme it's safe and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanith/pseuds/Yuanith
Summary: The series of one-shots of all kinds, I guess. From random fluffy memes to serious ones, whatever I'll write in the future. For now, let's enjoy memes with the Hajime Fanclu- I mean, Tea Club and other friends~It's not going to be all Hajime, I promise - but he needs love as well.[Edit 15/10] Deleted the rating. For informations about eventual trigger warnings (mostly in the future), please read the chapter notes.Ch. 1 (G) - The Best Idoru Hajime(me)-chan [Hajime/Tea club+friends]Ch. 2 (G) - How to love and protect Anzu, Onee-chan ver [AraAn]Ch. 3 (T+) - Because abandoned castles are good places for sightseeing, right? [RitsuHaji]





	1. The Best Idoru Hajimeme-chan (Hajime&alotofpeopleiguess)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, random potato Yuanith in the house again!  
> Yep, I should focus on Marionette, but you know how it works - sometimes you're lazy, you need more time to think and there's that hole because you don't know what to do... And some random ideas are coming, not really working with the main work.  
> So yeah, I decided to make this. Why not? I have to test my ability, again. If I'm doing that, I can also throw it here, maybe you'll enjoy them as well as I o/  
> Let's just have fun while suffering in the Idol Hell. 
> 
> btw. if you want to find me or something, I'm @Michizuko on a twitter. I'm not a big shouter or anything, but you're always welcome if you want to talk about our beautiful boys, laugh at my english or memes, i'm not scary~

Hajime was still thinking that everything was his fault. 

He didn’t actually want to quarrel with Tomoya, but that happened, and if someone asked him why they couldn’t forgive themselves after one day, Hajime would have a big problem answering that. 

He probably was afraid at this moment. 

Hajime couldn’t even hide his feelings, and thus everyone in the school were able to tell that the first year got into something bad. Even those students, who didn’t know him properly, wanted to ask him if there’s something he want in order to feel better. But he didn’t want to trouble them. 

Just one thing would help. 

That is, of course, making up with Tomoya. 

Yet time was flowing, and none of them tried to talk about it. The boy feared that Tomoya hated him to this point he didn’t want to talk with him anymore, which hurt even more. 

But there were some senpais that couldn’t just leave their cute kouhai alone. The tea club, which Hajime belongs to, also saw that there was a problem, and decided to approach it. But both Eichi and Ritsu knew that Hajime won’t tell a thing, so they had to use other methods. 

“Hey, Ecchan.” One day, when Shino was absent on a club meeting, Ritsu decided to start the topic. “I’m starting to wonder what you have done.” 

“Oh? Are you accusing me of troubling our dear Hajime-kun?”

“It wouldn’t be surprising.” 

“That is terrible, making me the villain just like that. I expected better of you, Ritsu-kun.” Eichi sighed and took a sip from a cup. “I would not even think about making Hajime-kun sad.” 

“Sure. Not like you almost ate him on that one live people were talking about loud, even in my class.” 

“Are you referring to the Tanabata live? Ah, that brings a lot of memories…” The president smiled softly. “Well, It ended up nicely and nothing bad happened.”

“Still. You tried. You’re not even hiding it.” 

“I believe we can say it was just a small mistake I made when I was younger. I learned a lot after that.” 

“It was about 4 months ago… Well, whatever. Haa-kun is sad and I can’t even tease him, do something.” 

“I will not do a thing if you are not willing to help me.” Eichi put down the cup and got up from his chair. “I’m sure there is a lot of students that will help us happily. Deal?” 

Ritsu hummed and looked at the blonde, thinking about his proposal as seriously as he could, but after a while, he just smiled and also got up. 

“Trusting you is the worst decision, but I guess I can do it for Haa-kun this time~ One argument more to make him spoil me in the future.”

 

A few days passed since that meeting, but It’s hard to say what they plotted, since both of them were hiding it and unless you were on the list of helpers, you couldn’t even hear a thing. Even the best spy in the school - also known as Anzu - wasn’t aware of their schemes until they decided to ask the Producer some questions. 

And, of course, Hajime didn’t even notice that they were spying on him the whole time. 

On that day, the first year decided that whatever will happen today, he will do his best to talk with Tomoya. His guilt was so big that even Nazuna and Mitsuru were trying to do something, so he stopped appearing on the unit practice. 

And he knew he shouldn’t, but couldn’t do anything with that. He felt like someone was sticking the needles in his heart, which was leading to panic. But now it’ll be different. He’ll fight for the faith… I mean, for his and Tomoya’s sake, he can do it if he tries!

But something was different today. Hajime was surprised when he saw a bunch of people gathering around… Well, a car. 

A terribly expensive car, to be precise. 

That sure was fun to think that one vehicle was worth more than your entire life, and seeing that close to your home was even more confusing. He decided to come closer in order to see something more. When he approached it, the doors opened and the student from his school appeared. He also came to him in the very moment when he noticed the first year. 

“Shino-sama.” The second year boy and Tori’s butler named Fushimi Yuzuru nodded his head.  “I am honored to meet you this early today. I hope you feel better today. “

Hajime blinked. To be honest, he felt like he was in a shoujo or something, that’s the level of reality the whole situation was.

“G-Good morning, senpai…” The boy needed a time to answer. “I think-”

“Hey, slave! I won’t forgive you if you’re just wasting our precious time!” The little fine pink gremlin, also known as Tori, appeared in the window.

“I do hope Shino-sama does not mind us at all, but we are quite a nuisance for the rest of people…”

“See? Told you it was a bad idea.” Tori sighed heavily, but quickly change his mind and looked at Hajime instead. “Hey. Hajime.”

“Yes, Tori-kun?”

“You’re lucky today, since I’m _ accidentally _ riding through these streets today, you can go with me to school! You should be thankful!” 

“Wait, I can’t-” Hajime tried his best to refuse, but Tori didn’t even give him enough time to do that.

“You kinda don’t have the right to refuse.” Tori coughed and looked at Yuzuru again. “Work, slave.” 

“Understood, bocchama. This way, Shino-sama.” Yuzuru nodded his head and smiled surprisingly innocently at Hajime, even if he technically was dragging him against his own will to the car. Hajime gave up on fighting and tried to understand the whole situation he was in. 

From what we know, no Idols were harmed on that day. 

...That doesn’t mean the show’s over, don’t worry. Just thought it’d be good if I informed you before you start thinking if Hajime’s safe. It only looked like a kidnap, I promise!

 

When they arrived, Shino Hajime found out that he was on the verge of panic. 

I mean, people like him, if they wanted to have a ride like that one, had to sell a kidney or something, not just get in and enjoy their journey!

The thing is, they spent that time in a complete silence. Tori tried to start a small talk, but Hajime was so scared that he couldn’t say a word, which made the situation even more complicated - and, of course, made Hajime feel even worse. 

So he was happy when they arrived - but he didn’t expect to be greeted by no one else but Subaru, who just came to school. 

“Shinonon! Did you win on a lottery or something?” He waved his hand. “That’s really cool!”

“Ah, Akehoshi-senpai, hello! No, I just, um… Tori-kun was so nice to take me with him, it’s just a one-time ride.”

“Good, I hope you enjoyed your ride~ But that makes me a bi~it jealous, I guess? It’d be a honour to escort Shinonon to school!”

“Too bad for you, I was first! See, I’m a good person. And that’s Hajime we’re talking about, so I’m really proud of myself!” Tori jumped up when they never saw that coming, scaring Hajime a bit, what made Subaru laugh. 

“I guess you’re right! But that means I can escort Shinonon to his class~ Let’s go, Shinonon!”

“Wait, senpai…?”

Guess what. 

Yep, Subaru just caught Hajime’s hand and run with him like in a shoujo scene without thinking, and Tori’s face was so confused that it alone made Yuzuru lose his cool. 

I mean, how could you react if some guy stole your bride?

Or a schoolmate, whatever. 

 

After that, things calmed down a little. His lessons were normal and no one was acting like something was going on. Thanks to that routine, the first year could catch a breath and kinda enjoy it. He still didn’t make up with Tomoya, but at least everything was fine. 

But oh, how naive he was. Things are never normal when fine is involved. 

On a long break, students in his class heard something and decided to look at it from the windows. 

“What’s going on, Takamine-kun?” Hajime couldn’t see anything, so he decided to ask a person who could see the situation without any problems. 

“Huh… I should be the one asking. You sure are popular, Hajime...” Midori looked just as confused as him. He let Hajime stand on his place, so he could notice the same thing. 

A big truck was standing before school with a big picture of Hajime’s face in an outfit looking a lot like the Ra*bits’s one; a big inscription next to it was “The Best Top Idol Hajime-kun.” 

“Wha-”

“Sorry, sooorry everyone, move out from our big star.” Suddenly the door of their class opened, and his fellow clubmate, Ritsu, appeared, wearing a black suit and glasses. He rushed to him without thinking and caught his arm. 

“Be gone, people. Hajime-sama, I thought we’ve been telling you to not talk with commoners. We have a tight schedule, so we have to hurry up. This waay please~” 

_ Hajime-sama?! What’s going on, Ritsu-senpai?! _

He couldn't even say a word _ ,  _ and that was enough for Ritsu to run with him whenever he wanted. He was only thinking about one thing. 

How many people will kidnap him today, and when will he able to understand the whole situation?

 

He was actually threw into the locket in a typical Knights’ style…

No, wait, wrong history. Sorry.

I mean, a classroom, where he was forced to change his clothes without asking - it looked like a upgraded Ra*bits outfit, kinda the same he had on the truck. After that, Ritsu appeared again and took him somewhere around said truck. 

A lot of students gathered there, which wasn’t very surprising. 

“Yo, ladies and gentlemen, it is good that we have been… I mean, we’ve been able to make you come here and everything, but the boys are still not in town” As shocking as it looked, Yuzuru was standing there in come crazy clothes, which made him look like some rapper - he was even moving his hands and head to the rhythm, whatever it was. “Live on a Tokyo Dome will be around 11p.m and it will only cost your soul, since ya won’t be able to run from there~” 

“It is interesting, isn’t it?” Hajime didn’t even notice when Eichi, wearing a “Love Hajime or get rekt” hat popped up. “My, you both look gorgeous. Can I have an autograph, please?” 

“Only after a live. Ah, Hajime-sama… Please get ready, Japan is waiting for you… But before that, please meet with your fans.” 

“I beg your pardon!” To make everything even more ridiculous, Tsukasa jumped out from the crowd and with a style of a Phoenix Wright, pointed a random person. “Where is the security? That terrible commoner said that he will not even take a flyer! What an insult!”

“Wait, even Tsukasa-kun is here…?” 

“Oh, I am sure a lot of our students are here, Hajime-kun.” Eichi was trying his best to stay cool. “But I have to say, I am really honored. To be able to see you as a real star… What a beautiful day.” 

“I… I feel weak.” 

And just like that, Hajime closed his eyes and kinda turned himself off for a moment. Ritsu and Eichi looked at each other. 

“...We’re not going too far, are we, Ecchan?”

“I have no idea what are you talking about, Ritsu-kun… But I guess it is a good time to give our Hajime-kun a little break. He will definitely enjoy what I prepared for him.”

“Remind me to hit you later if something bad will happen.” 

“Do not worry. Hajime-kun, can you hear me?” 

“Y-yes…?” 

“There is someone wants to talk with you, Ritsu will take you to him. I am sure that it will help you a lot.” Eichi smiled gently *yes, he can* and waved his hand, when he was - again - dragged.

“Stop!” 

...or not. 

“Wait a minute, you!” 

That voice sounded familiar. 

“You shall not continue this any longer!”

“Yeah, sure, cool wannabe knight came. Wrong unit, boy.” Ritsu sighed and decided to go where he wanted to, but suddenly that “cool wannabe knight” appeared before him and literally took Hajime from him, then proceeded to escape. 

On that moment, Eichi lost his cool completely and started laughing so hard that Ritsu thought he’s going to die today. 

 

“For God’s sake, what’s going on?!” Hajime fully lost his cool and was ready to scream, but sudden laugh made his heart doki. 

Because it was Tomoya. 

“I wish I knew… Well, I guess I can do something crazy for you, huh? I hope I’m not looking like a masked freak, but God, I couldn’t just leave you alone there!”

“Wait, what? You- you’re not mad at me?” 

Tomoya looked confused when he asked that question.

“Oh, that? No, of course I’m not! Just… I almost forgot, but then I wasn’t sure how could I talk with you. Guess that whole chaos was really helpful, wasn’t it?” 

Hajime almost started crying. His prince came and was still with him, even after that little fight. 

“Thank you so much, Tomoya…”

“No problem, Hajime! But we can talk when we’ll be safe, ok?”

And just like that, Tomoya took his beautiful Princess to another castle. 

The End. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending my love to the best Generał Chrypka I've ever met for being my beta-reader and throwing some ideas and memes. You're cool bro as always o7


	2. Bless Anzu, give her more love 2k18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashi wasn't even sure how to talk with her. I guess that's it. you just wait for a good moment and think how would it be cool to date your Producer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.   
> I actually wrote that in December, I think? But I didn't upload it, i dunno why. Maybe I was too lazy. But I remember I wrote because someone *cough* felt bad so i was like "lol ok give me 5 minutes"   
> And I made that.   
> BUT ANZU DESERVES THAT. BLESS HER SOUL, GIVE HER HAPPINESS.   
> I'm pretty sure Onee-chan would be a good partner. That's it. You don't need more. Just enjoy if you like it. Just be warmed, I'm not sure if I read that before posting lol.  
> Wrote in first person, listen to that sweet sweet Arashi's thoughts.

If someone asked me how it started, I think I could ask for a moment to think about it. I can’t just start talking about it without any preparations, you know~? I mean, it’s a very, veery important topic. It means a lot for me. 

We’re talking about her after all. 

I think… Everything started on that day when Knights had a lesson and we asked Anzu for a help. I did, at least. My cute boys were out of control as always and I couldn’t do a thing, you see~ It’s so relaxing when she’s here, with us. And very funny. Ou-sama is doing something crazy again, Tsukasa-chan tries his best to calm him down and Izumi-chan’s on the verge of irritation. Ritsu-chan… Well, he’s sleeping, as always. Cute. 

After that, she said to leave everything to her, but I stayed anyway. Sure, you can do a lot without any help, but I could see - because Onee-chan can see something more than hard-working boys - that she was overdoing it. Again. Sweetie, your smile is gorgeous and I’m thankful that you’ll letting us see it, but you’re hiding too much. 

Maybe I’m not the one to talk, but whatever. 

But that day was… Special. 

We talked a lot during that time, and it was a really honest talk. I think we both kinda wanted to talk with someone and we felt safe. In the end, she started thanking me. I laughed, because I haven’t done anything big, but inside, I was moved. After that… Huh.

I think she wanted to give me a little kiss in the cheek, but due to my move, in ended up being a real kiss. I didn’t even move, time stopped for me. I let her to decide what to do next. Well, I predicted that Anzu might move away, so I wasn’t even mad. It wasn’t supposed to happen. 

She’s soo cute when she’s embarrassed. Of course, our dear Producer started apologising. 

Honey, how can I be mad at you? 

After that, I couldn’t stop thinking about that situation. 

I thought: What if, Anzu-chan, your Onee-chan likes you more than you think? Will it make me bad? 

Surprisingly, I didn’t have to wait too long. 

 

“Anzu-chan, can I help you?” 

I asked, supporting her after the New Year with anything I could. From little work in school to jobs she was taking while free. She looked happy. 

 

“Can I stay with you?” 

I wasn’t even thinking twice when I took the book from her, saying that I can tutor her a bit next day, covering us both with the blanket. She blushed, but agreed, laying her head on my shoulder. 

 

“Here, I’ll hug you, so you can cry if you need it.” 

She didn’t even ask, but I could tell something was wrong. And I decided to not ask. She will tell me later. Don’t worry, honey, because if someone hurted you, I’m ready to punch them right in the face. They will never try to do it in the future. For now, let’s do something to make you feel better. 

 

“I want you to ask for a date. Why not?” 

She thought it was a joke, but it wasn’t. Onee-chan can be brave and cool for you! Well, I’m always cool. It’s just… It’s kinda embarrassing, you know~? Two ladies on a serious date. I hope you don’t mind, sweetie. You won’t regret it. 

 

“I want to kiss you.” 

Because I can’t hide my true feelings anymore. Onee-chan loves you, and she feels bad because we promised we’ll be honest with ourselves.So I am. Date me. Be with me. Let me take care of you to the end of the world. Being your boyfriend sounds… Really good. I still can be your best Onee-chan in the world, but I guess I should try to be more like Tsukasa-chan, huh? A cool, proud knight or something. I can do that, I’m sure. 

Well, we have a lot of time, Anzu-chan. 

So… 

I hope you can fall in love as much as Onee-chan, sweetie. I will wait for you. 

Give me your hand, and I’ll fight with everyone in order to make you happy. 


	3. Being a good person can end bad as well, I guess. [RitsuHaji]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some blood, dead people, the atmosphere is a bit darker and the ending is not a truly happy one. Other than that, it's just panicking, crying Hajime and amused Ritsu. Goddamnit Ritsu, stop.
> 
> It's been quite a time since I've posted something different than Marionette, huh? Yeah, I know. It's not like I'm laughing since I'm posting this 15/10, on my birthday, exactly 9 months after the second one shot. If that's not a destiny, I don't know what could it be.  
> That story itself is another meme because I wrote the original about... A year ago? I played Vindictus at that time and had some reflections while fighting a boss from a very pg-friendly stage named "Secret Naughty Chamber" lol. And then I wanted to try to write something in a bit darker tone because dude, there's no way a meeting with a succubus with a goddamn scythe will end nicely.  
> And I thought RitsuHaji will work finely here. They deserve more stories. By the way, I like the fact you can write Ritsu as both soft highschool boi sleeping and looking for some love AND a lordsy binch at his finest and it'll work perfectly.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Feel free to share you thoughts with me after reading it~

Adventurer’s life wasn’t the easiest when people were asking for everything because they didn’t want to waste their own time. Yes, you could learn a lot while traveling and you had to earn money for a living, but searching abandoned places was that type of quests Shino Hajime disliked. Those places were creepy and in almost all cases it couldn’t end nicely, so he tried to avoid them at any costs.

Sadly enough, he quickly learned how hard it was.

When he arrived with his friend in a new town, they heard about another abandoned castle that surprisingly wasn’t as abandoned as it should be - people who went there to check out what happened never came back. The authorities offered a big price for only getting some informations about this place, but Hajime decided for once to decline, since he knew from the beginning it was too dangerous to risk.

But his companion wanted to do it. They had a small quarrel that ended with a fight - his friend called him a coward and said that no matter what, he’s going there. And he did.

Hajime wanted to apologise to him, but the whole week passed and he didn’t come back. His head was full of questions - did he really go there? Maybe he simply ran away? Is he safe?

Is he… dead?

Living alone was even more painful for him, so he decided to take a risk and go there in order to find his friend. Maybe some gods will be merciful… There is a chance, right?

The legend said that many years ago, a very arrogant and cruel king lived here and enjoyed his life, while people living around here had to suffer in order to survive another day - but one day, a strange spell was casted on the castle. Nobody could enter or get out from the building because of it, so they had to find the magician who could break the spell. When people finally found out someone who was able to do it and entered the castle, most of those who lived there were murdered in such a terrifying manner that everyone believed only demons could do it. Nobody knows how did it happen, but it was enough to create a lot of stories. Some say that demons are still in this place waiting for naive people, others believe that the ghost of that king might still wander around looking for a saviour… Or something else.

Nothing nice, really. That’s why Hajime had to take his time before he could enter the castle. He asked other adventurers if they didn’t want to go with him, but nobody at this point wanted to risk, so he really had to go alone. He prepared few potions and made sure he had bandages and other healing items with him, as well as additional magic scrolls. It took him 4 days to get ready, but finally his foot stomped in front of entrance to the castle. After making sure his spell that it supposed to calm him down is working, Hajime entered the building.

He was moving slowly, looking around every time he heard a strange sound. The place itself was so big he already knew there’s no way to navigate properly and even the map he received from a man working in the town wasn’t really helping. He tried to move back to the same place he started, but for some reason whenever he thought he was close, he was ending up on the other part of the building.

_ What in the… _

Hajime wandered around the same corridors long enough to forget how much time he already spent in this place. He couldn’t even find the window to check out if it’s still a day or a night, so he hid in one of the rooms after making sure it’s safe.

It was an old library with books laying all around, so maybe after making sure he’s still sane and not tired enough, he might try to read some of those, but someone decided to destroy his plans. At some point, the door opened and Hajime heard footsteps, so he hid somewhere around the shelves. His heart was beating like crazy since he didn’t know if the person was a friend or a foe, so he tried to look out for them.

It wasn’t the best idea, because that thing… Definitely wasn’t a human.

Hajime saw something that at first glance could remind of a simple adventurer, but it moved chaotically like an undead - and his body was so unnaturally bent, so it only gave him another reason to hide and pray it won’t find him. He was doing fine for most time, but the undead was getting closer and closer to him and Hajime knew that if he won’t move, this thing will finally catch him. And he really didn’t want to end like this.

He quickly looked for a scroll with a spell that should make him invisible for few minutes and used it immediately when he found it, then moved as silently as he could towards the exit. After making sure his foe is not looking that way, he opened the door and ran away - it’s only a matter of minutes for that thing to find out he left the room, so he had to hurry.

His spell stopped working just few second after he moved to the lower floor, what surprised him - he was sure it should work longer.

“No way. Magic dispel?”

There was no other way, unless he simply misjudged the time. But if even magic was getting crazy here… He’s dead. God, he’s so dead. Hajime knew getting here was risky, but to think the danger was that high? He pressed his back to the wall and sit down, giving himself few second to catch his breath and hoping he won’t start panicking too much, even though it was damn hard to control his worries.

Luckily nothing attacked him.

Hajime got up and moved slowly, looking out for any dangers, but for now he couldn’t sense - or hear - anything suspicious, so he started calming down a bit, at least until he felt something grabbed his leg. He looked at that and refrained himself from shouting when he saw another undead. His hand was cold and blood was coming from his eyes - and he probably wanted to say something, but no proper word came from his mouth. Hajime had a hard time but somehow he freed his leg after casting an instant spell that froze the hand, then proceeded to run away again. It was harder and harder to breathe, but at some point he saw the doors he recognised - they looked a lot like the ones he used to enter the first corridor, so there was some hope!

Because if not, he’s stuck. And most likely dead. The problem with this castle was the fact nobody actually knew what the hell was happening here - how easy you can get lost, magic might start getting crazy and disappear, undeads were hunting people… If he could only get out of here and tell everyone what’s going on here, maybe he’ll be able to save those who will try to come here in the future. Maybe they’ll drop that idea immediately or at least prepare before arriving in this damned castle - because knowledge is everything.

But if that won’t be the exit, he’s dead.

He’ll turn into one of those zombies.

He’ll hunt more naive people in the future.

The thought itself made him sick.

 

When he finally opened the door, his faith faded away instantly. The room he found was nothing like the one he was looking for. It was more spacious and, of course, darker. The single candles weren’t giving enough light to see anything properly. Hajime shook his head and put his hand on his chest, feeling how quick his own heart was beating right now. It wouldn’t be surprising if he fainted soon. He was terrified, tired and on the verge of crying, but he was still trying his best to fight for his own life and future. His hand slipped to the bag for another calming spell, but after reminding himself that the magic was acting strange on this floor, he decided to abandon this idea.

“Mmm…”

He hold his breath. It wasn’t his voice, so if he wasn’t losing it, it would mean somebody was here.

“Who’s there…?”

Yeah, he definitely wasn’t alone here.

Hajime started looking around nervously for a owner of that voice, but since the candles weren’t giving enough light, it wasn’t the easiest task - at least until for some unknown reason the room lightened up suddenly and Hajime spotted a silhouette that wasn’t rushing to him, taking slow steps. When he came closer, Hajime could finally take a look at him. The man’s outfit was all in dark colours and his hair was black, what was a big contrast to his pale skin. He was probably tired as well, since he kept yawning and rubbing his eyes with his hand. He stopped right in front of Hajime and glanced at him with his red eyes that made the adventurer even more nervous.

He was… Really beautiful. He didn’t fit to a castle full of death and disturbing views.

“Ah,” Hajime’s head started spinning a bit, but he could still stay on his legs. “Are you okay?”

To be honest, the adventurer wasn’t sure if talking with that man was a good idea - maybe it’d be better if he left that room immediately. He might be just a simple person that was able to stay alive… But his hunch was telling a different story. He never met a human with those  eyes.

“Mhm, thank you for all the hard work…” He answered, observing the adventurer closely. “Although I think I should be the one asking, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Who are you?”

“H-Hajime. I’m sorry, I just… You’re the first person I met in this castle. Alive, that is. How did you manage to survive all this time?”

“Ritsu,” He said before Hajime could ask for his name and put a hand to his mouth. “It’s quite nice here and from what I saw, those undead things are avoiding this place for some reason. I’m lucky, I guess…? Well, even when I tried to leave this place, I kept coming back here, so I gave up.”

Oh God. So he wasn’t the only one that lost his way in this castle! It’s too easy to get stuck in forever.

But something felt off for him. He really wanted to believe Ritsu’s words, but for some reason he was definitely too calm - as if he didn’t fear any of those threads or really thought he was safe in this room.

“However, I’m really glad to know someone found me in here, I haven’t had guests for quite a time now… I was lonely,” He admitted. He hid his hands behind his back and started slowly walking around the room. “I fully respect people who were able to get here, so let me offer you a rest. You deserve it.”

“No, thank you… I have to find my friend, so-”

“Hmm?”

“I-I haven’t found him yet, but I’m sure he came to this castle as well before me.”

“No one has come here for weeks,” Ritsu interrupted him firmly in the middle of the sentence and sighed heavily. “I’d definitely knew about it. I guess you’ve been lied to.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

And what did he mean by saying he would know about it?

No, no, no. That's impossible. He was so full of himself when he said he’s going here and people saw him entering the castle, so how…?

Hajime felt even more weak. He was so confused at first he started thinking about everything that happened in order to understand the situation, but his mind quickly started creating dark scenarios he wanted to kick out from his mind. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried harder to find some hope, but that wasn’t working as his tears started to flow into his eyes.

“People can be terribly cruel. I know something about it, but that’s a whole new level,” Ritsu appeared in front of him again and sent him an indulgent smile. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but I guess he wasn’t your friend at all. If he simply left you, I’d consider forgiving him. But he made you come to the unfamous castle of your own will… That’s cruel. Quite sadistic, even.”

There was a chance Ritsu wanted to continue his monologue, but he stopped when his ear catched a weak “stop” that came from Hajime’s mouth. The boy covered his ears with his hands and bent down, unable to hold his tears and other emotions back. Ritsu sighed again, then came even closer to Hajime and slightly patted his shoulder in order to gain his interest. When Hajime looked at him, he gently rubbed his tears with his finger, what surprised him. He wrapped his arm around adventurer’s waist and slowly pulled him closer for a hug. The second hand started patting Hajime’s head.

“Poor boy. Something like that should never happen to you,” He whispered to his ear with a sweet voice. “I’m still full of admiration that you risked everything in order to learn the truth - and that’s why I’m offering you a place to rest and I promise that I’ll take care of you. Forget about your duties and stay with me, Hajime.”

He had to admit that somewhere deep inside his soul was a subtle voice that encouraged him to agree immediately. He didn’t even expect he could need that warm, even if that came from someone as mysterious as Ritsu. He really felt so good in him arms, up to the point where his common sense was disappearing.

“But-”

“Shh. It’s okay,” Ritsu leaned back a bit and gently grabbed Hajime’s chin so both of them could look into their own eyes. “Is there a proper reason for you to go back? Be honest with yourself.”

Hajime couldn’t give him a proper answer. He felt like all his strength was leaving his body while he tried to find that reason Ritsu was so curious to hear about. But there was nothing that could work.

He heard a giggle. The red-eyed man considered the silence as his answer.

“I’m not lying, you just have to believe me. I do understand your pain, and that’s why I believe you won’t regret if you’ll stay with me,” Ritsu was speaking slowly, rubbing Hajime’s cheek with his finger. “None of us will have to suffer from loneliness. All we need is a one word from you, right~?”

The remnants of his will to fight against him were leaving the adventurer’s body fast and his eyes were starting to close. He was like a helpless child in Ritsu’s arms, and his voice was like a sweet and tempting dream.

Like a spell that slowly, but firmly was taking control over him.

He didn’t want more than only one person he could stay and live with.

“I’ll stay.” He finally said it with such a low voice he wasn’t sure if he even heard him. “I’m scared… I don’t want to be alone, so please…”

The atmosphere changed drastically when Ritsu pulled him even closer for a kiss. It was so sudden Hajime didn’t noticed he did that at all, only later to regret it was so short.

“Of course. We’ll stay together… Forever♪”

Something changed in his tone and in his smile as well, but Hajime’s consciousness was already gone.


End file.
